fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Datte DATE! Pretty Cure
Datte DATE! Pretty Cure (だってDATE！プリキュア, loosely translated to "Even We DATE! Pretty Cure") is an upcoming installment to Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It was revealed on June 22, 2018, although without much information on its contents. The themes and motifs of this season include monsters and love. Despite the writing being discontinued, the author is still coming up with new ideas to add to the concept as a whole, and a sequel to it is a work in progress. Synopsis Young Chisawa Hiroko is moving in with her family’s banking business! However, while she is anxious about the people in this new place, there is more concern when she cannot tell anyone that she is a vampire from Hallow’s Eve, a world threatened by a monster hunter and his henchmen who have discovered its location.The first day goes almost perfectly, if only she did not come face-to-face with a strange fairy-monster who calls herself Felicia. Hiroko becomes too obsessed with her newly found friend, Yukimori Otoha, to really care about what the creature wanted to say, until one of the monster hunter’s henchmen arrives, sensing Otoha’s broken heart, and creates a monster from it! Provoked by what she has witnessed, Hiroko agrees to become Pretty Cure with Felicia’s help, and transforms into the vampire Pretty Cure, Cure Count! In order to awaken her full potential, she is told to collect the lost Twilight Memoria that are left behind by these artificial monsters, like the one she had defeated, and find the other monsters who were also sent to Earth. In order to save the human spirit and Hallow’s Eve, Cure Count will bite her way through evil! Oh, and perhaps she will find love on her way to a peaceful future... Characters Pretty Cure *'Chisawa Hiroko' (血澤ひろこ) - A vampire who has moved in with her adoptive family's business, and is expected to take over it later. Hiroko gets anxious in large crowds and has a protective view of herself; however, if she meets someone that seems harmless, she is not afraid to open up to them, and is quick to place her trust on people. She transforms into the pink Cure Count (キュアカウント), who can use her cape to temporarily shield herself from attacks, even though it takes time between battles to heal it. *'Kawaguchi Rumi' (川口るみ) - A glob who feels extremely insecure about herself. A self-proclaimed book-loving nerd, Rumi feels out of place with others, making her an easy target to make fun of. When provoked, usually in the form of breaking down in tears, she prefers to hide wherever possible in hopes that no one sees her blushing. She transforms into the orange Cure Bouncy (キュアバウンシー), who uses the bottom layer of her skirt as a gelatin-like substance to traverse across more harmful areas. *'Yukimori Otoha' (雪森おとは) - A werewolf whose life is all over the place. Though she wants to be the popular kid and tries to appear distant and tough, Otoha is physically fragile, and covers up her bruises. Despite this, she is a powerful night owl; if only she used that time to study instead of watch television, she would succeed academically. She transforms into the yellow Cure Howl (キュアハウル), who is technically the strongest, but is troubled by her human form's frailness, and weakens rather easily, much to her dismay. *'Katai Shiori' (加田伊しおり) - A ventriloquist puppet who aspires to become a ballerina. Shiori is the type who will say anything on her mind, regardless of the consequences, and tends to be sarcastic with many of her comments. While she often announces that she wants to be kinder, and does try, it is still easy to fall back into her old habits. She transforms into the green Cure Puppeteer (キュアパペチア), who is physically weak, but when provoked, her finishing moves multiply in intensity, making her the strongest. *'Oshiro Masae' (大城まさえ) - A ghost who can somehow "blend in" with everyone else. Even though she remains as the unpopular kid, she wants to be recognized for incredible feats, and pursuits a gaming career to accomplish this. Surprisingly, her calm demeanor is easy to break, and if something doesn't go her way, she will not hesitate to break into a fit of rage. She transforms into the blue Cure Geist (キュアゲイスト), whose ability to float and travel through different textures is useful in outsmarting the villains' trickery. *'"Mikoto"' (みこと) - The reformed Koyose, whose monster origins help awaken her power. Her last name is yet unknown. She transforms into the purple Cure Mystic (キュアミスティック), and holds spells that may take more than herself to activate. Allies *'Felicia' (フェリシア) - A squid-like monster who serves as the Cures' primary ally. Antagonists *'Blake Morrow' (ブレイクモロー) - A professional monster hunter shrouded in mystery, and the main antagonist. *'Lorelei' (ロレーア) - A "woman" (?) who works at the apartment complex Hiroko and her parents live. Though introduced and commonly accepted as one of the brightest locals in Momoyama, Lorelei hides an aggressive side that is only known to the Cures and, oddly enough, her fellow allies. She still maintains a motherly warmth in both appearance and behaviors, however, and would much rather give her allies the love and comfort needed after a failed mission. Later, it is revealed that she and Koyose both originated from Hallow's Eve, with no given motif for their betrayals. *'St. Ciaran' (キロンさん) - A stout man who usually masquerades as a traveling magician from Ireland. *'Koyose' (コヨセ) - A young woman with strange necromancy abilities. Although she had always concealed herself and been dubbed as "Pretty Cure's second-worst enemy," she is revealed to be the daughter of Lorelei, both of who come from Hallow's Eve. It is unknown why she betrayed the other monsters, but she manages to awaken her potential as Cure Mystic. *'Sashoshara' (サショシャラー) - The monsters of the day summoned by the antagonists in an attempt to lure the living monsters of Hallow's Eve. These beings are born from a fusion of a normal person's heartbroken spirit, provoked by feelings of disbelief, and an ordinary object. They usually shout their name, which implies that these are "impostor" monsters, or artificial monsters. Others *'Suzuoka Naomi' (鈴岡奈緒美) - Hiroko's adoptive mother. *'Suzuoka Ryotaro' (鈴岡龍太郎) - Hiroko's adoptive father. Items *'Misty Charm' (ミスティーチャーム) - A sacred treasure from Hallow's Eve that acts as the Cures' transformation devices. Felicia was sent with these artifacts and gave magic to them; this is the magic that allows the Cures to switch between their human and monster forms. To transform, the Cures must have their individual Twilight Memoria and say "Boo! Cure-ful Haunted Spectacle!" *'Twilight Memoria' (トワイライトメモリア) - The collectibles of the season, which double as transformation trinkets. These were normally produced and powered in Hallow's Eve by the overwhelming belief in spirits down on Earth, but went missing after the villains attacked. Oddly, Felicia seems to know a lot about both the Charms and the Memorias... Locations *'Hallow's Eve' (ハローのイブ) - The world which the Cures and Felicia originally resided in before its attack. This is the home of all monsters, who are mostly able to get along with one another well. In addition, it was home to the prestigious Twilight Memorias, born from spiritual belief on Earth, which helps in keeping the world in balance; without them, Hallow's Eve would begin to fall apart, and all kinds of monsters from there would end up on Earth. *'Momoyama' (桃山) - A busy city that lies next to a large mountain range in Japan, and where the Cures stay after being sent to Earth by the queen of Hallow's Eve. Movies *(unnamed All Stars movie with the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle teams) Trivia *The series takes inspiration from Mono's Pretty Cure Monster Mania and Jackbox's Monster Seeking Monster. *This is Nora's first season where none of the Cures originate from Earth. **It is also the first season where none of the Cures are truly human. *This is also the first Nora series that will have a direct spin-off that is not a new generation of the original Cures. *After undergoing surgery and starting college, Nora made the decision to discontinue the series and other previous series. *The only known birthdays are Shiori's (March 3, falling on the date of the Japanese "Doll festival") and St. Ciaran's (December 6, the date of Ireland's independence). *There was originally going to be a green Leprechaun-based Cure, but the concept eventually became the villain St. Ciaran because the "monster" seemed out of place with monsters such as a vampire and werewolf, despite the Leprechaun being a character in the aforementioned game. *Character trivia prior to the creation of their respective pages: **Hiroko tends to stutter (a lot) when startled or somewhat anxious. She also happens to be a host for the 2018 Fancuries! **Rumi has Social Anxiety Disorder (SAD) AND a generalized panic disorder, and at some point she will reveal this to the other Cures. Also, Rumi's monster species is inspired by "The Blob" yet much more harmless than her predecessor; this is the same in application to the monster in Monster Seeking Monster. **Instead of having a psychological disorder, Otoha suffers from a mild case of epidermolysis bullosa, which explains why her skin is extremely fragile. **Shiori has a generalized speech disorder, as a result of being a puppet but also apparent in her human disguise, and tends to substitute certain consonant sounds ("d" for "b" ; "n" for "m" ; and "t" for "p") instead. Shiori's entire character, also, is directly inspired by Billy O'Brien from Jackbox Games who, in turn, are responsible for Monster Seeking Monster. **Not much information on the psychological states of Masae and Mikoto have been revealed yet. Gallery Poll The monsters would LOVE to know who you really love the most~! Let's hear it... Chisawa Hiroko / Cure Count Kawaguchi Rumi / Cure Bouncy Yukimori Otoha / Cure Howl Katai Shiori / Cure Puppeteer Oshiro Masae / Cure Geist Category:Fan Series Category:Datte DATE! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe